


Doppelgänger

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bees?, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Delusions, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, One Shot, Paranoia, Status Effects, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: The Capgras delusion is thought to occur when the brain’s ability to recognize faces is intact, but the system which associates the correct emotions and memories with the identified face is impaired. The sufferer, feeling this dissonance between their loved one’s appearance and their own internal reaction to it, becomes convinced that the person has been replaced with an identical and malicious stranger.The bros are on a hunt when the nest of killer bees they have been assigned to clear out turns out to be larger than expected. They split in opposite directions, intending to regroup at the nearest haven, but not before Ignis is hit with a confuse effect. Noctis is touched by how fiery his normally-reserved advisor becomes when it comes to getting his prince back. Or at least he would be, if Ignis didn’t keep threatening to kill him.





	Doppelgänger

The sky was just beginning to crack around the horizon and let the sun in, watery in the thin fog of a chilly dawn. It also cracked through the open tent flap, forming a shaft of light that fell directly across Noctis’ eyes, causing him to groan and scrunch his face in protest. The chill was nipping at his ears and cheek, pulling him unwillingly into the waking world. He briefly considered the merits of pulling the blanket over his head and pretending none of this had ever happened, but he could tell that the precious spell of sleep was gone, and was hungry besides. The smell of something cooking on the grill wafted into the tent, mingled with the scent of coffee, and so he pulled his boots and jacket on and went to investigate.

“Hey Specs,” he announced to Ignis’ back, as Ignis was very absorbed in… whatever it was he was doing.

“Noctis.” Ignis turned, apparently unable to keep the note of surprise from his voice. “It’s barely six. Will wonders never cease?”

“I figure I’ll nap in the car later. You’re driving today.”

“Of course.”

“What’cha making?”

Ignis took another sip of coffee before replying.

"I was just reheating some leftovers for myself. Didn’t expect you so early. There’s rice in the pot there, but it won’t be done for a while. When it is, I’m making some rice balls for breakfast and to take with us for lunch."

"And if I’m hungry now?"

Ignis sighed and began dishing the leftovers onto a plate for Noctis, who took them and settled in a spot by the campfire. Turning back to the stove, he started grilling a slice of toast for himself.

Noctis was almost finished with the leftovers when Ignis took the spot next to him, carrying a plate of scrambled eggs on toast.

"Need to use these up soon anyway," he mutters.

"I guess we’ll be stopping to pick up ingredients then?"

"Eventually, yes. But first on the agenda for today is a hunt not too far from here- you remember the request about the killer bees?"

"Ugh, bees. Don’t tell Prompto." Noctis poked at the remains of his food, having found something that looked suspiciously like a vegetable. "Come to think of it, I don't want to hear about it either. Why did we agree to do this?"

"Because," Ignis responded, "it pays well, and I for one would like to see civilization and a hot bath again at some point. There’s only so much camping one can do, and caravans are scarcely any better. Also _someone_ ," he jerked his head in the direction of the tent, "recently purchased a new pair of firearms because they were, and I quote, _‘shiny and chrome’_ , and so will be hearing about this hunt whether he likes it or not."

"Ouch," Noctis said, but with a laugh.

"I’ve marked the route on this map. Unfortunately it’s all off-road between here and there, so we’ll be on foot."

"Seriously? We can’t rent chocobos?"

"It will take us longer to make a round trip to the nearest rest stop than it will to just walk there and back. The weather should be fine, if we head out this morning. And if all goes well, we’ll make it to a hotel by early evening."

"If all goes well," Noctis said dryly. "You know it never does."

* * *

They went. The sun was well above the horizon and the day starting to become warm, but the route Ignis had marked took them alongside a ridge that provided some shade. Pale and spiny grass scratched at their legs, and the only other vegetation was the occasional grayish-brown scrub.

“We should be there soon,” said Ignis, as if he were trying to preempt the inevitable complaining. Noctis said nothing, but took a swig of water from a bottle that was already mostly empty.

“So, are we looking for like, a giant honeycomb? How will we know when we find the spot? Do you think they live in one of those, like, cartoon beehive things?” Prompto wondered aloud.

Gladio snorted. “We’ll know,” he said, “because there will be bees there.”

“Oh thank you. Never would have figured that.”

Ignis chimed in. “I believe they actually function more like hornets or wasps. The nests are built in caverns and underground from clay cells, where they keep their young.”

“So, wait, are you telling me there are a bunch of caves out there filled with, like, three foot long bee grub things? That is the worst thing I have ever heard.”

“Prompto,” said Noctis, “Remember when we were in a cave full of spiders taller than the two of us put together?”

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Just for the record, _I really didn’t like it._ ”

“That was a shitty day,” Gladio agreed.

“I must admit, it’s not somewhere I intend to pay a return visit to,” said Ignis. “Now, let’s take the approach carefully. Try to spot any signs of activity that might indicate a nest. Noct, how many spells do we have stored up?”

“I filled up some flasks last night,” Noctis said, handing out the spheres. “Fire and ice. Not as many as I’d like though. Didn’t want to water them down too much. Got a couple of lightning spells, too, if we end up in a pinch.”

“That will do, I think. They shouldn’t be particularly numerous.”

“Noct, can’t you just, like, summon something to deal with it?” Prompto groaned.

“I don’t think the Astrals do pest control,” replied Noctis, calling his Engine Blade into his hand. He was already scanning the area for possible warp points, but apart from a few boulders that might work in a pinch, the landscape was fairly pitiful.

There was a buzzing and a flicker of shadow, then Ignis’ arm was around his shoulder, pulling him behind a patch of scrub. They watched as the killer bee descended, and then vanished below the earth.

“That must be the nest.”

“Sure that’s the only opening?” asked Gladio.

“Likely not, but I’d rather not sit here for hours,” said Ignis, eyes narrowed and focused on the patch of earth containing the nest. “If we attack one entrance, they should move to defend it. Save the magic until you can hit multiple targets. Now, let’s go.”

* * *

They hadn’t even reached the entrance when the sound of their footfalls roused the insects to defend their home. The low, crackling hum of their wingbeats set Noctis’ teeth on edge as he prepared to fight. Perhaps half a dozen bugs had risen from the nest and were circling furiously. He picked one that was straying from the rest and warped, his blade piercing straight through the thorax. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gunshot take off most of a bug’s head, and a flying dagger neatly sever a wing. A stinger clashed against a shield, before a greatsword swung and crushed the bug. Noctis planted a boot on the corpse of the insect he had impaled, trying to ignore the unpleasant crunch and splatter of bug guts under his boots as he pulled his sword out. Ugh. Next time he’d just vanish it and summon it again. Turning back toward the opening, he had the sinking realization that the number of swarming insects had only increased.

“Iggy! How many of these things are there meant to be?!”

“Not this many,” replied Ignis grimly, pausing for a moment to call his daggers back before delivering a swift stab and a kick to the next killer bee, leaving it twitching at his feet. “Meant to be-” he sidestepped a stinging attack “-a new nest-” mandibles clicked and clashed inches from his face “-only the queen and her first brood of young. Hah!” He struck another bee down in mid-flight, then vaulted backwards to put some space between himself and the swarm.

Noctis too, was busy swiping the insects out of the air, one falling to the ground in halves, the top portion attempting to crawl forward on three limbs. He drove his blade through its head.

“Well this ain’t a new nest,” growled Gladio. “We’ve got a whole colony here.”

“Indeed,” said Ignis, sounding rather frazzled. Noctis clenched his hand around an elemental flask.

“Get back! I’m gonna try and fry them!”

He waited a moment for the others to scramble behind him before releasing a burst of fire, followed by crashing lightning. The flash lingered in his vision for several moments, and there was a smell like burning fingernails. What little vegetation had been in the area was now reduced to ash or crackling with flames. A high-pitched whine began resounding from the earth beneath them, and they all looked around warily. There was a yelp from Prompto.

“Ahhhh! Ohmigod!”

Noctis turned to see him up to his knees in the earth, before scrambling backwards away from the newly-formed hole. Sand was sliding into the gap, which was lengthening in two directions, revealing a clay tunnel structure and more furious insects, which took to the sky.

“I think we have a new official worst day ever!” Prompto announced in a voice that seemed an octave higher than usual, his voice almost totally drowned out by buzzing wings and repeated gunshots. Noctis warped over to take down some of the bugs swarming around him and give him room to breathe. He could hear the roar of a circular saw ripping through exoskeleton and nervous, somewhat unhinged laughter.

“Ahahahaaa! Diediediedie!”

“You okay there?”

“-godIhatebugssooomuuuuchh-”

“At least he’s got the energy to talk.” Gladio smashed another insect into the ground with his sword. “Check on Iggy, would ya?”

“Yeah.” Noctis warped back to the nest’s entrance, where Ignis was holding his own, but glanced up with a mildly relieved expression when assistance arrived. Together, they thinned out the immediate swarm, but replacements were emerging quickly. Then, the earth sank under Noctis’ boot. He felt his stomach lurch as the ground failed to hold him, then phased back in a flash of blue light. But a new sinkhole was already opening, bug jaws twisting and snapping, and wings erupting from the sand.

The nest went deep, chambers walled with chewed up mud, corridors wide enough for two bugs to pass side by side. Gelatinous looking larva twisted in the light, milky pale and blind. The adults buzzed a symphony of furious wings and clacking jaws, taking to the air. The ground continued to collapse, sinking into a trench that divided the men into two groups.

“Fuck!” Noctis yelled, “Break off, we’ve gotta get out of here. Just run!”

Gladio gave a grim nod from the other side of the cracked earth. “Back to the haven!” he shouted over the buzzing. Prompto had turned pale and was swaying on his feet, a broken stinger lodged in his upper arm. Gladio threw him over his shoulder and gave a last glance back at Noctis and Ignis before beginning to run.

That left the two of them. Noctis already running, because frankly hundreds of gigantic bees was a situation he couldn’t possibly remove himself from quickly enough. He tensed his hand, for a moment imagining the weight and feel of the Engine Blade, but loosened his grip before it could appear. Warping would get him away faster, but it would separate him from Ignis, and as a dagger nailed another bee in between its gigantic, faceted eyes, it occurred to him that having two people smacking the approaching bugs out of the air was probably safer for both of them. They were both hauling themselves over the sand as fast as their legs would take them, Noctis hearing Ignis breathing hard to the right and slightly behind him. He was probably the faster runner, but he seemed to be letting Noctis take the lead, twisting back now and then to hurl a dagger at a pursuing foe.

They stumbled down a slope, loose sand and gravel treacherous under their feet. The thrum of wings passed overhead, and Noctis counted at least five of the bugs that had caught up to them. A stinger thrust forward and he phased, the barbed tip passing through his shimmering afterimage. The sword appeared in his hand and cleaved the insect in half as he pivoted, just in time to see a stinger tear through the sleeve of Ignis’ jacket, leaving a bloody gash in the skin beneath. He heard a hissed word of pain and frustration, then flames raced up the blades of both daggers. There was a shriek like a boiling kettle as Ignis forced the burning daggers into the carapace of the insect before him, and then Noctis was hit by a wave of searing heat.

It was, perhaps, slightly overkill, but nonetheless effective. The bugs fell from the air, sizzling and twitching.

* * *

One of the insects lay on the ground, half of its body fried, the other half spasming wildly, spinning as its single remaining wing beat frantically against the dirt. In its death throes, it released a cloud of noxious looking powder. The air around them was stirring, the remains of the heat haze rising upward and gusts of wind swirling in from all directions to replace it. In a truly unfortunate turn of events, the cloud of dust blew directly into Ignis’ face, and he doubled over, coughing.

Noctis ran to him, pulling him down onto the shadowed side of the hill, hoping the remainder of the hive had given up the chase. The powder was the color of sour milk, with a sickly sweet scent, clinging to Ignis’ clothing and unpleasant under his fingertips. Ignis looked at him over the rims of his glasses, which were fogged with whatever powder the killer bee emitted. It seemed like it was taking a concerted effort to keep his eyes focused, and even though he’d mostly stopped coughing, his breathing was rapid and shallow.

Noctis checked his pulse (too fast, even given that they were just running) and noted his dilated pupils. The gash on his arm was still oozing blood, but seemed fairly shallow. The most concerning thing was whatever toxin the insects were spewing.

He reached into his pocket and then cursed when he remembered that Prompto and Gladio were carrying the majority of their remaining curatives. His hands came up empty of remedies, but there was a single, blessed antidote. He immediately handed it to Ignis, who stared at the container hazily for several seconds before cracking it in his hands. As moments pass, he began to breathe more easily, shoulders no longer tensed in pain. But his eyes were still distant, and with every passing second in which he said nothing, Noctis became more anxious.

"You still with me, Specs?"

Ignis looked at him with what seemed to be a slightly confused and fearful expression, before turning away.

"Um… Iggy...?"

Ignis took a moment to wipe his glasses on a clean patch of his shirt, then slowly replaced them. His fingers tensed, and once again his daggers appeared in his hands. With an unreadable expression, he held them out before him.

"Whatever little charade you have going, it ends now."

* * *

Noctis groaned. _Confusion, then._ It’s not like the guys hadn’t occasionally taken a swing at him before in the heat of battle, including a terrifying incident with some mindflayers in which Prompto sent a bullet whizzing right past his ear, eyes glazed and distant. So this was going to be a pain in the ass. But Ignis was still swaying slightly on his feet, movements dull and clumsy compared to his usual speed, and Noctis felt fairly confident he could fend him off until he returned to his senses.

That said, something seemed odd. It occurred to him that none of his friends had ever spoken while under the effects of confusion before. And Ignis was smart, even if his thinking was somewhat impaired in the moment. Surely he could be reasoned with.

"Whoa there Iggy. It’s just me."

"You’re not going to fool me that easily," Ignis huffed.

"Fool… what? Ignis, it’s me. How many other incognito princes do you think are wandering around this dust bowl?"

"About to be one less," Ignis said sharply, and Noctis can’t help but notice that his arms had stopped trembling and his voice and movements were growing increasingly confident. Okay. So maybe the smart and rational person being the one with confusion wasn’t better. Maybe it was, in fact, very bad.

"Okay…" He took a deep breath. "You don’t think I’m Noctis. Got it. Uh… who _do_ you think I am?"

"Would that I knew, so I could figure out how best to deal with you." Ignis was still glaring at him, but he hadn’t moved to attack, and maybe if Noctis could just keep him talking… Even while delusional, Ignis’ cautious nature appeared to be winning out. It made sense. If he thought Noctis had been… replaced, or bodysnatched… or whatever he was thinking, he wouldn’t want to lose his only potential lead and bargaining chip.

"Look, Iggy…"

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine. _Ignis._ You got hit by something from those bugs back there. You’re confused."

"A perfect time for you to carry out your plan."

"What plan? Come on. It’s me. It’s Noctis. You’ve known me since you were _six_ , for the gods’ sake. Are you saying you really can’t tell?" He considered summoning one of the Royal Arms as proof, but Ignis was already poised for an attack and if the sight of the weapon _didn’t_ convince him of Noctis’ identity, they were sure to end up in a fight instead.

Ignis glared back at him, daggers still raised. "What I’m saying is, I most certainly can tell, and I’m finding this conversation rather tedious. So why don’t we cut to the chase and you tell me what you hope to gain from this?"

"Okay, cool." Noctis steeled himself in preparation for what he was about to say, the nuclear option. _Embarrassing childhood memories._

"But first can I ask, do you remember that time when I was seven and the carnival came to town and I begged you to sneak me out and take me on the Chocobo Cup ride and then I threw up on you and we swore we’d never tell anyone else about it?"

Ignis looked at him with wide eyes, and then his expression dissolved into helpless confusion.

"This goes deeper than I thought," he mutters.

* * *

Lacking other ideas, Noctis decided to play along, putting on a tone he felt was suitably both commanding and condescending. For some reason he found himself picturing Ravus Nox Fleuret.

"Fine,” he intoned. “You’re right. We have your prince. If you want to see him, you’ll come with me quietly."

"Finally," Ignis said, and Noctis had to remind himself that Ravus wouldn’t openly facepalm. “Very well, you know that I have no choice. But let me tell you, if a single hair on his head is harmed, you will answer for it.”

“That’s kinda up to you, actually,” Noctis muttered, and tragically, Ignis heard him.

“Is that a threat?”

“No- I… He’s safe. He’ll be fine. Just… come with me.”

Ignis gave a curt nod, and they set off. Noctis tried not to sigh in relief.

* * *

They made fairly good time, seeing as Ignis had never been one for wasting it, but as the day wore on his confusion showed little sign of improving. He continued to look at Noctis with cold defiance, rebuffing all attempts at conversation. Which was a problem because Noctis had lost track of the map in the chaos and wasn’t quite sure how to get back to the haven. Ignis would know, he thought, but Ignis’ mood was not conducive to co-operation. Noctis thought that if they followed the ridge, it should take them back to the haven, but naturally the damn thing split in two in a way that wasn’t obvious when they were going in the opposite direction. He stopped to stare at it, as if hoping a signpost would magically appear, and could have sworn that he heard Ignis make an exasperated noise behind him.

“Oh shut it.” He really should have kept his own mouth shut, but his patience was well and truly frayed at the edges.

“You’re not very good at this, are you? Where did they train you, the Imperial Academy of General Incompetence? Department of Impaired Spatial Cognition?”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “that you are lost.”

“Fine,” Noctis snapped, “Where do you think we should go, then?”

“I assume you mean to take me to the nearest base. It’s that way.” He pointed to the rightmost ridge.

“And the haven?”

“The other direction.”

Noctis set off for the haven, failing to notice Ignis’ mouth open slightly in surprise when he did so.

* * *

 “So,” he said when the silence became unbearable. “Seems like you’ve come to the conclusion that I’m a Niff?”

Ignis huffed. “I considered daemon as an option, but you’ve had me alone for quite some time and made no attempt to kill me. What else would you be?”

“I’m guessing you’re not going to take _actually Noctis_ as an answer?”

“We’ve been through this.”

“We can go through it again if you want. Any-fucking-time, Iggy.”

“And I told you, _you don’t get to call me that._ ”

Gods above. Ignis’ stubbornness could be frustrating enough when he was entirely on Noctis’ side, with their alliance tenuous at best it was unbearable. Patience was not one of Noctis’ virtues, and he had to keep reminding himself that blowing up wouldn’t help, that none of it was Ignis’ fault, and that he had to get his friend back to safety as soon as possible so that they could fix everything. He just hoped that would happen before _he_ lost his mind as well.

He went down on hands and knees to pull himself up a particularly steep section of the ridge, rocks grazing against his exposed fingertips. He reached back to pull Ignis up, but the other man refused to take his hand, wincing when his weight fell on his injured arm, but stubbornly and silently making the climb himself, staggering to his feet at the top of the ridge. It occurred to Noctis that he hadn’t seen Ignis take a drink since before they reached the hive, and they had been in a desert all morning.

“You’re gonna need water,” he said, holding his half-filled plastic bottle out, and wishing he had one that was still sealed, because he already knew that would be a problem. Paranoia _and_ an eye for detail were a terrible combination all around.

Ignis looked tempted for a moment, then his expression changed to one of suspicion, and he pushed the bottle away, shaking his head. Then he rubbed his forehead, as if doing so led to a sudden spell of dizziness.

“Oh come on! Trust me, I do _not_ want to carry you! It’s safe!” He unscrewed the cap and took a gulp from the water bottle to prove it, then offered it again. Ignis hesitated but ultimately swiped the bottle from his hand, draining the remaining contents in one go, and then gasping for breath. Noctis was suddenly glad that he managed to get some water before that happened.

“Man, it’s tough watching out for other people.” Mostly talking to himself, he was surprised to hear Ignis agree.

“It is.”

Noctis grinned, “And that prince of yours. I bet he’s a royal pain in the ass.” He turned and started making his way back down the ridge. “Don’t know how you put up with him.”

His self-deprecation was interrupted by the heavy thunk of a dagger embedding itself in a cactus next to him. As he watched, the dagger vanished in a burst of light, and the top of the plant creaked and leaned, falling into the dirt.

When he looked back, Ignis was there with an expression of quiet fury.

“If you _ever_ again imply that Prince Noctis is anything less than an incredibly important person to me, it will be your head.”

And Noctis was sure that he would be touched by that statement, just as soon as his heart resumed beating at the normal rate.

* * *

The sun had reached its peak in the sky when Noctis found himself looking down a slope at an Imperial base.

“What the-”

He turned to Ignis, who was looking troubled. “You lied?”

“I… assumed. That you would try and take me to the base. I didn’t want to come here alone.”

“So you gave me the wrong directions.” Noctis sat on the ground, simply flopping into the dirt rather than lowering himself. He was sweaty and dusty and so very tired.

“Clearly you saw through my ruse, if you brought me here anyway.”

Noctis slammed his fist into the dust.

“ _Goddamnit._ Just- fucking… No. I want to see Prompto and Gladio as much as you do right now. And I know you’re not going to believe a word I say, but I’m gonna say it anyway. I’m trying to help. I want you back, Ignis. _Iggy._ I just… I can’t do this without you. Any of it. So _please._ Trust me. Let’s go back to the haven together, meet the guys, get you some curatives. Something’s gotta work… It has to…”

Ignis simply listened to him speak, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Your prince needs you. _I_ need you.”

 _It’s pointless,_ he realized. Whatever spell Ignis was under, it was like a wall between him and reality- he simply couldn’t recognize Noctis as himself through sheer willpower or otherwise. He was on the verge of giving up, when he saw Ignis’ shoulders slump.

“This is cruel,” he said, misty-eyed. “I never expected mercy, but this- I would have killed you and left you to rot in the desert, if you didn’t look like him. If you didn’t sound like him. If I wasn’t so damnably afraid that you would scream and beg me in _his_ voice. If I didn’t know I’d see _him_ dying in my nightmares, for the rest of my life. And so I’ve followed you, cowed, like a dog. And still you torment me like this. For what end? To what purpose? Haven’t you won?”

Ignis’ gaze was cast toward the ground, and Noctis had the sinking suspicion he might actually be crying. He’d been so focused on the task at hand, so preoccupied with how difficult Ignis was being, that he hadn’t taken the time to realize how frightening it must be, to be in his head right now.

“Yes, I want to believe you. I want him here. I don’t want to die without him. I-”

“Ignis,” Noctis said, and dammit, now he was crying too. More than anything, he wanted to hold his advisor close and reassure him, but he knew that Ignis wouldn’t understand him, that it would only hurt and frighten him more. Held back, the urge felt like it was trying to claw its way out of his chest. They stood there, together, both missing the person who was right next to them.

“No one’s going to die,” he said finally. “I swear it by the Six, and may they strike me down otherwise.” Ignis looked startled at that, and Noctis thought that there might be a chance after all. “Can you believe that, at least?”

Ignis wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and gave a wry smile, “I’d advise caution with such an oath. The gods are very real, and easily angered. But alright. Whoever you are, I will trust, at least, that you do not intend to kill me.”

“First good news I’ve had all day,” Noctis said, with a laugh that came more from exhaustion than actual humor.

“I could say the same. Nevertheless, your presence feels… very strange. Speaking of the gods… Is it possible that you are a Messenger?”

Noctis burst into surprised laughter, but before he could respond, Ignis gave a familiar shout.

“A Magitek engine! It's close!”

* * *

 It wasn’t surprising that they’d been detected, given their proximity to the base. The imperial craft above them must have been returning from a patrol when it spotted them and closed in. As if held by invisible strings, it lowered itself, and the usual complement of Magitek troopers leapt from its maw. Noctis called his sword up from the well of magic inside him, and through the same magic, felt Ignis’ daggers materializing somewhere behind him. They stood, back-to-back, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel a pang of satisfaction at Ignis granting him that trust.

“Our goal is the haven.”

“Got it. We break and run. Take out the ones you have to.”

He warped, and his blade lodged itself in a troopers head. It vanished and reformed in time for him to lop the arm off an axeman, before phasing through a strike that came from behind him. They couldn’t touch him, he blinked in and out of reality, light on his feet and ready to crush some of these glorified tin cans. After the disaster of a day it had been, it felt alarmingly good to smash something. He looked back to make sure that Ignis was faring alright, and found him fighting with his usual cat-like poise and frightening grace. It seemed that any effect the powder had on his coordination and balance had entirely worn off, and Noctis hoped that meant the psychological effects would follow.

The ground was scattered with dented and gouged pieces of armor, Magitek troopers fallen like ragdolls, the stragglers attempting to regroup. But there was no need to put them to rout. They had the opening they needed to escape, and all they needed to do was seize it.

“Ignis!” he called across the battlefield, and the other man looked back. With a final, decisive stab to the face, he finished off his opponent and made a break for it. For the second time that day, they were fleeing a battle together, but this time, it felt like a victory.

* * *

They’d crossed the ridge again, losing the Magitek troopers, who weren’t very good at pursuit. There was still the danger of another ship arriving, and so they stuck to the shadows and overhangs where they could, and hoping for the best when they couldn’t. Their burning lungs forced them to slow to a jog, and eventually, a walk. Noctis glanced back over his shoulder at his companion.

“Noct?” said Ignis, as though lost in a daydream.

“Yeah, Iggy?”

“I…” Confusion passed across his face again. “No matter. I just… thought you were someone I knew…”

Noctis didn’t argue with that, though it was still hard for him to bite his tongue. Ignis would recover in his own time. Even lost, he would find his way back. There was no need to trouble him with argument, not when it could only worry him and burden his mind further. They were almost at the haven.

* * *

 Another mile, and the mound of grey stone came into view. As they approached, Noctis could make out Prompto and Gladio, standing watch on either side. It was Prompto that spotted them first, and began jumping up and down and waving his arms. Ignis beamed and waved back, and Noctis could feel the relief run through him at recognizing a friend.

When they drew close enough, he warped, landing at the base of the haven.

“Prompto,” he yelled up, “Get me a remedy!”

The grin on Prompto’s face changed to an expression of concern. “Oh! Y-Yeah. Sure, right away!” He raced to his jacket, hanging on a chair and fumbled through the pockets before coming up with a flask, which he tossed down to Noctis.

Noctis turned to Ignis, holding out the flask.

“You saw Prompto give this to me, right? You trust him?”

Ignis nodded and took it. He gazed at Noctis for a moment, seemingly trying to read his expression, then shook his head as if dismissing his doubts. The container cracked in his grip.

He blinked slowly several times, as if waking from a dream. Then he lunged toward Noctis.

Noctis readied himself to phase, letting his existence go fuzzy at the edges. Ignis had been threatening to attack him all day, and he was pretty on edge. But this was no attack. He let go of the magic building in him, and became solid just in time for Ignis to pull him into a tight embrace.

“Noct,” he murmured, “You’re here.”

Noctis hugged him back, “Yup. It’s really me.”

Ignis continued to hold onto him, until they both realized that Prompto and Gladio were giving them odd looks. Ignis stepped back, suddenly very absorbed in the task of brushing the dust off his jacket and tugging out the creases. Noctis’ hair was similarly in need of his immediate attention.

“Weren’t… you guys with each other, like... all day?” Prompto questioned.

“Long story,” said Noctis. “Trust me.”

In the meantime, Gladio had made his way to Ignis, and was inspecting the wound on his arm, as well as questioning him about his condition, while Ignis tried in vain to fend him off.

“There’s no need for concern, I assure you.”

“What was it? Poison? Those things have got a nasty toxin in the sting. Can’t believe you’ve been walking around like that all day…”

“Erm, no. That… It wasn’t exactly…”

“He got so confused he forgot who I am,” said Noctis bluntly, and Ignis made a somewhat pathetic noise of betrayal.

“Wooow,” said Prompto. “I didn’t even know that could happen.”

“He threw a dagger at me too,” intoned Noctis with faux-solemnity, he was actually beginning to find the whole thing kind of funny. But Ignis’ expression was pained, and Noctis could see him retracing the events of that morning with newfound clarity, and not enjoying the realization.

“Iggy. You know I don’t blame you for any of this, right? You weren’t… It wasn’t your fault. You were trying to protect me the whole time. Uh, from myself. Which was weird. But… anyway…”

He reached out and puts a hand on Ignis’ upper arm. “I’m… glad to have you with me.”

* * *

There’s not enough time to make it to a hotel by nightfall, and they don’t have any reward money to pay for it anyway, so once again they’re camping at the haven. Noctis has already polished off the rice balls that were meant for their lunch while Ignis makes a start on dinner. There’s a large pile of discarded potato peelings and an even larger pile of meticulously evenly cut fries, and a deep pot of oil heating on the stove. Ignis is busy coating some cuts of garula sirloin with flour, egg and breadcrumbs in turn. There’s been no mention of vegetables, and no complaints about how the deep-frying oil gets everywhere and is a nuisance to clean. Noctis leans back in his chair, fingers linked behind his head. It’s a pleasant evening.

As the sun sets, some distant clouds position themselves as to give a stunning display of light and shadow, fiery orange and dusky pink contrasting with deep silver and blue-gray. Prompto is excitedly adjusting his camera lens and tripod, rambling something about exposure and focal length that Noctis is barely listening to, and Gladio has his chair turned to take in the sight. He’s drifting off when Prompto squarks like a startled chocobo and almost knocks his tripod over.

“What?” he says, getting ready to summon his weapon.

“Um-I-just-a-bug-zoomed-past-my-ear-and-it-startled-me,” says Prompto, cradling his precious camera, which he had caught just as it teetered off balance.

Noctis puts a hand over his mouth to stifle a fit of giggles.

“You really hate bugs, don’t you?”

“Can’t stand them. Particularly not after today. _Gods._ ”

And for once, it’s Ignis who responds to him, “I’ll drink to that, Prompto. Now come and eat before it gets cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the worst issues with switching tense when I was writing this. I have edited it so that (hopefully) all scenes are in past tense, except the last scene which I left in present tense. But I am really bad at noticing errors so let me know if you spot a sneaky present tense where it shouldn't be and I'll smack it with a hammer.
> 
> Yes, the Capgras delusion is a real symptom that can indicate various things going wrong in the brain- I believe it's usually caused by brain damage but apparently there's been at least one temporary case induced by drug use. So I guess some kind of weird monster chemical could cause it. Obviously I make no claims of medical accuracy with this fic.


End file.
